Living Live on RWBY
by AyLMAO
Summary: The planet of Remnant is about to get a whole lot of visitors, some good, some bad. Here is the story on how some people from mighty champions to regular plain folk get transported to the world of RWBY where Remnant becomes the hotspot to travel or end up stuck on for these strangers!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A New World?**

Ruben was in quite the predicament at the moment, stuck in some strange room in an even stranger world in which he had relatively little words to describe besides confusing. At one point he was fighting a Chaos sorcerer that he and a merry band of state troopers of Ostland were sent to destroy the heretical and dangerous person. Then he found himself transported into some mysterious place filled with oddities and other things that would make a dwarf green in envy and a scholar put into a state of bliss.

He was sitting in a chair, the position being quite uncomfortable with the awkwardness of being stared down by a man who was a foot shorter than him and that his plate and chainmail armor didn't help comfort him in the slightest.

 _Damn, my back is starting to itch now_

The man who was sitting in front of him had formally introduced himself as Professor Ozpin. The formal introduction only happening because the man apparently got him out of "jail" all because Ruben went on a supposed "psychotic rampage" as the men with gold badges and sunglasses had put it.

 _All I did was wreck a few of their machines, sent people flying through the air who were probably going to turn into beastmen, and shouting 'For Sigmar!'_

He was proud of the last part as he smiled at the glorious memory of kicking the ever living chaos out of a strange human beastman who had horns growing out of their head.

 _The Grand Theoginist would be so proud of me for that._

"So, Ruben." Ozpin started. "Would you care to tell me why you were destroying a part of Vale by turning vehicles into scrap metal and by sending various faunus flying through the air with your war hammer?"

"I was doing my duty, Sir Ozpin. It was for the glory of Sigmar and that beastmen are highly dangerous and chaotic creatures that deserve nothing more than death!" He spat.

Ruben couldn't stand the calmness of the man before him, it was quite shocking to him how many people actually felt "sorry" for the creatures. He was trying to save them from getting eaten by beastmen and ending the torture of the poor souls who were about to become beastmen. He was doing Sigmar's work for Sigmar's sake!

"The creatures you call faunus would most likely be eradicated since my people have no, how do you put it, 'good history' with beastmen and their ilk." He spoke with a hint of frustration in his voice.

While Ruben was obvious in his lack of mercy for faunus and many other living things, Ozpin was taking in the whole situation quite well despite the fact Ruben could potentially tear him apart. It wasn't because the man was practically a giant that stood well over six feet tall, or that he wielded a giant war hammer with practical ease, or that it took a group of experienced Huntsmen to take him down.

 _To be fair, the police did help with disabling the man with an entire firing line of Tasers that would kill lesser men and tranquilizers meant for criminal Huntsmen._

What kept Ozpin safe from getting hammered from Ruben was that the warrior priest needed information and help. That and also the man was hooked on the sugary circular delectable treats known as donuts when they had him strap down with chains and leather straps and he got hungry from resisting arrest. So through the power of donuts, freedom, and smooth talking, Ozpin had successfully persuaded Ruben to come with him to Beacon Academy to discuss further topics of intrigue for the Sigmar worshipper.

Ruben was now eating a donut while giving the man a death glare that would make a khornate berserker nod in approval. Despite the open hostilities the man had, he didn't kill anyone when he had arrived through a lightning bolt from the sky, and the worst he did to anyone was smash their car and sent them flying with a mighty wack of his hammer. He was a tough nut to crack, and Ozpin would probably need a jackhammer and a few sticks of dust dynamite to do the job, but subtlety was the key to talking down a tower of meat and anger.

"I assure you that a vast majority of faunus are quite friendly, and none of them have a desire to kill or eat the flesh of humans. We treat faunus equally like any other human on Remnant." Ozpin explained. "The faunus here face discrimination and adversity, but we have taken steps to lessen the bridge of inequality to let everyone fight against the darkness that threatens all life on Remnant."

Ruben was now becoming interested in what Ozpin had to say, slowly chewing on the chocolate donut that was in his hand. "An all-consuming darkness that threatens all life on your world? Sounds like you have Chaos within your midst." He spoke apathetically.

Ozpin raised his brow. "What do you mean by Chaos?" He was now sipping his mug slowly.

Ruben nodded, swallowing the bite of his donut. "Yes, Chaos, the greatest force of evil and damnation that you will not even tolerate having on your planet. Do not worry though since you have a devout priest of Sigmar and a warrior priest at that!" Ruben boasted with pride, going so far as to standing up with his hands on his hips as his head was held high.

"I'm certain we don't have any Chaos on Remnant, the darkness I'm speaking here is a force of creatures called Grimm who seek to destroy all creation and life of humanity including faunus." Ozpin noted.

Ruben rubbed his chin in deep thought. "What is this Grimm you speak of, are they of Chaos origin?"

Ozpin pulled out his scroll, pulling out a picture of a Nevermore and a Death Stalker. He then showed the picture to Ruben who seemed very confused looking at the pictures.

"They are quite small creatures. May I add that it is quite sad to see humanity and even the so called faunus getting killed by such a tiny menace." Ruben pointed out.

Ozpin laughed at the man, even more so when he looked honest about his observation of the Grimm.

"N-No, I can certainly tell you that the Grimm are not this small nor are they not a threat." Ozpin said as he was recovering from his bout of laughter. "The Grimm are much larger in person, some species being the size of a building. The only reason they look small to you is because they are on my scroll here." He said as he gestured to the scroll in his hands.

"So you write on that thing? I didn't see you write on that with a quill at all!" Ruben shouted.

Ozpin took a deep chug of his coffee. The task of dealing with a man with a hammer and can shoot out beams of burning light was not going to be as easy as he thought.

 _I'm going to need_ _ **a lot**_ _more coffee now._

* * *

After being explained to about everything in the world of Remnant by Ozpin, well as much as one could teach to a man who lived in a world where faith, a sword, and your brass balls were the only things keeping you alive, Ruben was being escorted by Glynda Goodwitch to his room. The blonde teacher was not very well pleased to play as baby sitter for the man wielding a huge hammer by orders of Ozpin himself, but she relented when the man didn't even know what a Grimm was.

 _Can't have some imbecile walking around by himself with a hammer with no sense of mercy towards anything_ _ **not**_ _human in the slightest._

And she was right in that regard when one of the faunus students who came through the office unannounced was almost smash through the floor by were it not for Ozpin pathetically trying to restrain him by tackling him. Glynda swore that the man was smirking when he saw Ozpin trying to restrain him with all his might, but she threw the thought away when he started shouting 'For Sigmar!' at the poor student who ran away. It took some of Glynda's power to restrain the war hammer from turning the student into a red stain on the floor, but she was pretty damn shocked that the man had the strength of an Ursai Major or even more.

At the current moment, they were walking through a corridor where it was on the oppositeside of the campus from the student dorms. Ozpin didn't want to risk Ruben trying to nail any faunus or student on the head with his big weapon so they decided to give him his own room that was away from any soon-to-be victim of his. Ruben was carrying a box of donuts in one hand while carrying his war hammer on the other hand, seemingly protective of the donuts when Glynda looked at it once and he almost raised his weapon in objection. She had no idea why the man was so addicted to the doe circles, but they kept him calm and they even prevented him from killing some of the students and faculty they passed as they made their trip with sweet promises of more of the treats if he acted civil in the Remnant way.

That meant that he couldn't harm any of the student, faculty, or any other civilized being both in and out of Beacon Academy both physically and mentally. Ruben was quick to agree to that deal, and now it was just only a matter of time until Ozpin would reveal his plan to Glynda and the rest of the faculty and students when the time was right.

"So, who are you to that man, Sir Ozpin I mean?" Ruben asked, his sight forward and unwavering.

Glynda raised a brow at the question, but would answer it nonetheless. More so to keep the man entertained. "Well, I am his assistant and I am his supposed 'second in command' by your standards. He keeps the students and faculty together with his planning, and I make sure that the school itself doesn't fall apart because of the planning." She answered, keeping the same stoic stance as Ruben was doing.

"So, are you interested in the man?"

Glynda stopped, turned around, and look at the man with a gaze that would make all men shiver. She had a bit of a blush around her cheeks though.

 _She sort of reminds me of Sister Elizabeth, the death glare in those terms_

"Listen here, Ruben." Glynda hissed. "Professor Ozpin and I are both professionals inside and outside of the workplace. I would very much appreciate it if you didn't make such casual assumptions."

She then continued down walking the corridor, not caring whether the man followed her or not at the moment. Ruben did continue following her, only doing so after he recovered from the brief shock that he had witnessed from the wrath of the woman's scorn.

The two had now arrived in an empty hallway that had only one door, a plain wooden door with a metal knob to be exact. Glynda then opened the door with a key and walked in with Ruben in tow. The room was quite big, having a personal bathroom, some bookshelves, and even a living room space with a wide display TV.

"This place will be your personal room for the remainder of your stay at Beacon Academy." Glynda explained. "You have all the amenities that you would need to make your life comfortable here for the time being."

She then motioned her hand towards the other door that was opposite of the bathroom door. "That door over there is your personal bedroom, it has a queen size bed, a dresser with a walk in closet, and other essentials and items that will help you during your stay."

Ruben walked in the room, trying all the new devices and functions of the room from switching the TV on and off to playing with the water in the sink. Glynda tried to hide her laughter as she saw the grown man playing with everything in the room like a small child who just moved into a new house.

Before she forgot, she took out a scroll from her pocket and hand it over to Ruben who was currently fascinated with the TV guide. "This is your personal scroll issued by Professor Ozpin, it has all the basic tools and functions that you need for it to be of use to you, as well as allowing you access through most of the school."

Ruben took the scroll in his hand, examining every inch of it. "So this is one of those scrolls that Sir Ozpin has? It feels metallic yet it is so light in my hands as if it were a feather!"

"That is because of technology Mr. Ruben. The technology that you see around you is through the advancement of science and logic by many bright minds of Remnant." Glynda spoke with pride.

"I never witness such glorious devices in my life!" Ruben awed. "I get free water in both a small bowl and an even bigger bowl!"

Glynda's happiness immediately died away, replaced by confusion. "What?"

Ruben was in the bathroom, flushing the toilet while the sink had water running out of its faucet. The man was giddy at the prospect of fresh clean water, but Glynda was quite irritated at the whole debacle. She already knew that Ozpin had explained to them about their history and the current situation in Remnant, but it was left up to her to teach a grown man on what a toilet is among other things.

 _I honestly don't get enough pay for this_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Advice with Hammers!**

Ruben was having a fine morning as it was now his first official day living at Beacon Academy. The beds were a godsend by Sigmar himself if he had anyway to say about it, the fluffiness and softness of the sheets and blankets that he wrapped himself in throughout the entire night was something that almost made him repent from such indulgence. Everything around him was just so life-changing and unexpected that it was so just confounding to him that it took a lot of his own will power to refrain from just collapsing from it all. Equality and peace, those were the most foreign words that he had ever heard from someone, especially from a man who had just only met as of yesterday on a planet he had ended up teleporting to.

He enjoyed this place though, as he was so enamored with everything around him like a child at a feast for the Day of Remembrance. He was happy to learn about the many fascinating things in the world that it had to offer to him, especially the toilet that Glynda Goodwitch taught him how to use.

 _Now I don't have to use a wooden bucket anymore, or just go where I please really._

The toilet was among one of the finest and most important devices that he would claim to be as essential to his life. Long gone were the days of him with wondering where he could go take his less unholy duties elsewhere, and much so on how he would clean up afterwards. Once Ruben regrettably got out of his comfortable bed, he then began his morning ritual that Glynda Goowiitch had taught him the night prior when he had first received the room from Ozpin. He had first gone to the showers and cleansed himself in the warm, fresh liquid of purity which was as euphoric to him just as much as sleeping in the bed for the night. After the purification from bathing in the waters of the modern world, he then brushed his teeth with some difficulty as he had swallowed the minty concoction a few times before getting it right.

After cleaning himself in the bathroom and using it for less than holy duties, he went back to his chambers and wore his standard uniform that was fit for a priest of Sigmar himself. His plate mail armor was fitting to his sinewy, tall frame that made him the standard icon of what a proper warrior priest of Sigmar should be with some holy sigils of Sigmar engraved on his chest and pauldrons. Besides his holy book of Sigmar that contained various litanies and rites that have been approved by the Church of Sigmar and the high authorities of the church itself, he had his mighty war hammer. Personally forged by a dwarf smith that had owed him a favor during his life back in the Empire, and thoroughly blessed and cleansed by many fellow priests of Sigmar, it was a weapon that many of the darkness feared, and he was damn proud of it.

 _Ah, the memories of hammering the enemies of the Empire_

And there were many, many fond memories that he had of killing his enemies and seeing them driven in panic before him. From killing Chaos marauders and playing the occasional game of 'Smash the Rat', there many wonderful experiences of seeing his foes lie dead beneath his feet. All of it for the gracious glory of Sigmar almighty himself.

There was a sudden knocking on his door, and he had just finished dressing himself in the appropriate attire as he had yesterday when he had first arrived on Remnant. Opening the door, he found Glynda Goodwitch was standing behind the door with the same unconcern look that she had when he had first met the scary woman.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you are already awake at this time." Glynda spoke. "Today is the day that we introduce you to the rest of the staff her at Beacon Academy as well as gain a quick tour of the school. So if you would please follow me..."

Glynda then turned around and started to head off towards their destination and Ruben followed quickly behind the blonde professor, feeling fresh and ready to take on the day ahead of him.

* * *

 _By the gods of the Empire, what madness am I witnessing here?_

The entire room was a cacophony of shouting, insults, and cursing that was casually and forcibly being tossed and thrown at every individual in the room. It had only been one hour ever since he had stepped into the room and Ozpin had introduced him to the rest of the faculty and staff at the school. All hell broke loose when one of the faunus professors instantly recognized Ruben as the "Faunus Launcher" from the news that was all the rage yesterday. The place that was supposed to be a grounds of peaceful debate had immediately turned into a battle field that Ruben had not known in his life even as a warrior priest, that battlefield was known as 'politics'. There were two clear sides of the war that were unrelenting in their beliefs that they were in the right, the two sides being the ones who supported Ozpin and the ones who were against Ruben even living and breathing.

It was a mighty battle of wits and brawn, Ozpin making his ground with whimsical retorts and counterarguments when many of the Anti-Ruben supporters shouted out their aggression and unhappiness with the bald brawny man. A man with crazy hair and glasses who he soon found as Doctor Oobleck was one of the main supporters against Ruben and the man was a twister of quotes, history, and babbling. Ozpin faltered to the relentless assault of the caffeine hyperactive man, but Doctor Oobleck did not account for Professor Port making his case against him. The Hyper Doctor was no match for the slow story telling enthusiast might that was Professor Port as he showered the man with tales of confusion that was supposed to have something meaningful within.

The shit did not hit the fan until Glynda stepped in with being fed up with everyone and their stupidity and defuse the situation with threats she did not offer lightly. No one knew who did it, but a coffee mug was thrown at Glynda Goodwitch which was meant for Ruben, but the battle hardened man simply stepped to the side as the boiling caffeinated contents burned her face. Some historians say that it was Ozpin who had orchestrated the whole debacle to ignore the pointless debates of Ruben's stay, other tell that it was one of the professors who were tired of Ozpin's ineptitude and snapped. At that point in history however, no one gave a damn as the blonde professor turned into a maelstrom of violence and horror as the room was consumed in chaos.

 _I swear to Sigmar I can hear a certain bird enthusiast plotting psychopath laughing at me right now._

The room was in a state of pure war, the two sides unleashing their weapons on one another in a battle meant for epics as well as for the pages of history. Even though Glynda was a powerful and formidable opponent, she wasn't the only powerful hunter within the room. Every single person jumped at one another's throats with weapons that Ruben thought that only an insane dwarf would think of creating if the demi-human had the technology to do so. Between the automatic gunfire and rocket launchers, as well as the clashing of swords, axes, and chainsaws, Ruben was doing everything within his power to stay alive. Unfortunately, many of the faunus professors had thrown themselves at the priest of Sigmar and he was forced to either send them flying through the windows or crashing through walls with every swing of his powerful hammer of holy wrath.

 _I pray that I don't get sent back to jail because of all this._

After brushing off an axe to the shoulder that slid off from the tough, hard metal plating of his armor with the protection of Sigmar's blessings, Ruben had sent another faunus professor flying through the window with a wide swing of his hammer. He was sending a lot of the faunus flying whenever he fought them, he did not know why or how they did not die outright when he swung his hammer with his strength, even if he was not putting much effort into it. He was grateful for the miracles though as he knew that dead beastmen who were at least treated respectfully by most of society would have a devastating impact on his social standing in the world he stood on. Having enough time for reprieve, Ruben looked around the room to see that it was swallowed in crazy violence and chaos, and that Glynda was sending a whole bunch of people flying as if they were in a tornado.

Seeing that there would be no point of continuing the useless conflict even though it did wonders on practicing his hammer swings, he had summoned forth his rage and fury while shouting litanies of hate and power for Sigmar. He was answered with a blinding pillar of red light that had sundered the floor in the room, creating a divide between the two forces. The fighting died as how it started with both sides stopping to stare in awe at the sheer power that Ruben had managed to summon with his will and strength. Even Glynda stopped herself to see the power that had manifested in front of her, and the poor fools she had floating around crashed into the ground.

The room was filled with silence, then it was followed by awkward stares and mumbling as everyone had realized the devastation that their fight has caused. Glynda had composed herself, trying to fix her dress however she could while Ozpin was readjusting his glasses and dusting off any blood or coffee stains that had got onto his clothing. Everyone in the room began cleaning themselves as best as they could while ignoring the fact that they almost battled each other to the death. Once order and peace was restored, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ruben stood in the center as everyone returned to their seats as if everything was normal.

"So, seeing as our guest here was wise enough to stop our 'little' quarrel, I would like everyone here to know that he will be a part of the faculty here as of today. Any questions?"

No one answered, much to the man's delight. "Good, now let's get everyone who was not able to attend this part of the meeting to the infirmary and get back to our duties. We have brand new incoming students and I would not like to disappoint them with our earlier behavior, you are all dismissed."

And with that, everyone had quietly left the room although many of them were groaning and mumbling about the pain that they had received from the all-out brawl that occurred in the room. Ruben was feeling elated that the whole war was over as he now stood behind from Ozpin and Glynda who were talking about something that he couldn't quite hear with his ears. Once they were done with their little chat, Ozpin and Glynda stood face to face with the Sigmar warrior.

"Congratulations on being accepted by most of the faculty, I know that some of them will not quite likely enjoy your stay here as most of us here given your reputation from yesterday, but in time, you will prove yourself worthy of their respect." Ozpin explained. "Now, onto the main task at hand now. Your job as a faculty member at Beacon Academy will be providing counsel to the students here."

Ruben raised his brow at the statement. "Providing council to the students? I am not sure if this is how politics works in this world but seeing as how I have fared in you're supposed 'debates' I guess I can help them with such matters."

Ozpin laughed heartily at the man while Glynda was stifling her own laughter. Once Ozpin was breathing normally, he continued. "No, no, no, I can certainly assure you that you would not be doing that kind of council in the slightest. What I meant was that you would simply help students whenever they go through times of emotional stress by providing them with advice and answers to their problems."

The idea had finally struck the man in the head as he finally understood what Ozpin had meant. "Oh, so that is what you had meant then. Very well, it is no different from my regular duties as a priest of Sigmar to the citizens of the Empire. So I shall accept your bargain then."

The two shook hands and Ozpin then left the room, a mug and cane being his hands although Ruben wondered how the man got hot coffee in the mug when he had certainly seen him threw it at Doctor Oobleck's face during the fighting.

"Well then, follow me and I will show you to your office where you will be doing your job as a counselor." Glynda spoke as she began leaving the room as Ruben followed behind.

The walk wasn't too long since they were in the academic part of the academy when they were conducting the meeting with the rest of the faculty and staff at the school. They had arrived at the office and Ruben stepped inside to find it quite fascinating.

The room was large as it had bookshelves stacked with all kinds of books ranging from child psychology to understanding teenagers and young adults. In the back of the room was a wooden desk with a computer display with one leather chair and two woolen chairs. On one side of the room was a lay couch with a small table on the side with a lamp on it. The room looked to be an office meant for nobles, but this was his office now and he relished that fact with glee and pride.

Before he took a single step inside, Glynda stopped him. "Before I go and leave you to your own devices, I must inform you that you will be a part of the assembly later on this afternoon once the initiation is over for introduction to the students here at Beacon." Glynda explained.

"Is there anything else that I should know about, Miss Goodwitch?"

She shook her head. "No, you will be informed via scroll and I will come get you once the initiation has begun. By the way, you may call me Professor Goodwitch since you are now officially a part of the faculty now."

The man nodded in response and Glynda Goodwitch then left the man by himself in the office that was all his. Well it was owned by the school but it was the thought that had count for him so he just went with it. He first dived into the bookshelves, eager to gain knowledge about the world that he was in now. Ozpin had explained and informed him much about the general topics of Remnant such as the four kingdoms and Grimm, but Ruben was more interested in other details like the book that he held in his hands.

' _Faunus and You! A Guide to being Less Ignorant!' by Sharon Valeria. Might as well give it a chance then._

So the man read with great enthusiasm, swallowing up all the bits of knowledge that was available in his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Elves Ahoy!**

Ruben was quietly sitting in his office as he read another book about the beastmen creatures the people on Remnant called faunus. Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on his door brought him out of his attention from his enlightening reading and he approached the door with his war hammer in hand. Opening the door, he found two little teenagers who were gawking at him and his imposing appearance. He was amused by their separate faces, the little girl in the red hood giving him an awed look a child would find in seeing Emperor Karl Franz, and the other horrified as a gnoblar about to be eaten by an ogre.

 _Wow, he is the coolest Hunter I've ever seen!_

 _Oh god, who the heck is this guy?!_

Ruby was in wonder at the awesome visage of Ruben, giving the feel and look of the Huntsmen of days of old from an age where firearms were only an imagination of one's mind. Jaune on the other hand was shaking in fear and was terrified at the massive slab of muscle and holy wrath that stood before him, his spine shivered as he felt the gaze of the man looking straight at him in his eyes. Ruben on the other hand was merely examining the two teenagers in front of him, carefully observing every little clue and hint their faces and body gave out.

 _What in the name of Sigmar do they want though?_

"Umm." Ruby spoke quietly, now getting over the man's awesomeness. "W-We are kind of…lost and couldn't find the amphitheater and we happen to find your door and knocked to see if anyone was there, but then you came out and so…"

"You need my help?" Ruben asked. The two Huntsmen-in-training nodded at him. "Very well then, let me see if I can pull out the directions from my…scroll thing." He mumbled as he was trying to turn navigate the various apps from his scroll device. He never really did tinker and toy with it even though it was a gift given to him by Glynda and Ozpin.

 _Let's see here, where is the school direct- aha! I have found it!_

Ruben smiled as he had managed to pull up the school map on his scroll and punched in the destination directions needed to get there. The scroll took only a few seconds to get the quickest route towards the amphitheater. He then showed the scroll to the other two, and they were delighted to finally getting back on track.

"Oh thank you so much for your help, um, I don't really know your name actually." Ruby said with a bit of confusion.

He simply waved it off. "Oh, well I am Ruben Kahler, you may address me as Ruben if you wish. That reminds me, I do not know your names either."

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose, and the guy next to me is Jaune Arc." She pointed at the blonde boy who was shuffling a bit where he stood. "So, with that out of the way, can you lead us to the amphitheater?"

"Of course, follow me." Ruben then walked through the corridors and hallways of the school while Ruby and Jaune stayed close behind, not wanting to get lost a second time.

* * *

The trio had managed to arrive at the big door that lead towards the amphitheater, they could plainly see the large amounts of incoming freshmen students who were idly chatting and such with each other. Ruby and Jaune were happy to finally make it to the place, and that they weren't late for anything important while Ruben was curious at the amount of students who attended Beacon Academy.

"Thanks again for helping us Mr. Ruben." Ruby spoke cheerfully. "I don't think we would have found this place so quickly without you."

"Yeah, thanks for the help sir." Jaune remarked.

Ruben smiled at the two. "It is of no consequence, now I think you should get going before you miss something important." The two nodded, but they didn't start leaving until they waved goodbye and ran inside the room.

Ruben was about to go back to his office, but then again, he didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day besides reading. He was in quite the predicament seeing as there were people all around the amphitheater and he hadn't talked to anyone besides Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin. He definitely needed more socializing than with just two people.

 _I should take this chance to learn more about this world._

So renewed with a resolve, Ruben marched inside the amphitheater and looked around the room. He was quite impressed at the size and even more so with the variety of students who were socializing with one another, and he could clearly see the different pieces of their clothing and appearance that made them unique from one another. Such fashion and probably high quality of clothing would make a Reiklander green in envy. Good thing he wasn't as interested into the world of fashion like most of his Reikland compatriots.

 _I could never understand Brother Sicarius and his sense of 'high fashion' as he calls it._

Unfortunately, Ruben didn't have time to think more as he now started to hear whispering all around him, observing the eyes that watched him where he stood. Many of the faunus students and some of the humans as well gave him cold glares. It didn't take him long to realize why he was receiving such threats.

 _These people really don't like me. It was only one time I sent the faunus flying!_ He paused. _Well, there were two times but my point still stands!_

He still couldn't quite get over the fact that people actually treated the half beastmen as their own kinsmen, granted they weren't nearly as bloodthirsty or grotesque like regular beastmen, but it was hard to not think of the faunus as a living target for his wrath. He knew fully well that he had to start thinking of the faunus as actual people, but being indoctrinated into a society that had to fight against monsters and barbarians at every moment and such did make things difficult to understand equality. By Sigmar he would learn though, he would learn to live with the beastmen of Remnant not as an enemy, but as a friend, or at the very least someone who he isn't allowed to send flying to the sky.

So he walked through the crowd, some gave no attention to him while others kept a close eye onto him as he managed to glance at a few holding the grips of their strange weapons tightly in their grasp. He wasn't afraid to fight anyone since he was pretty sure he can wreck their sorry noggins with a swing of his might war hammer, but he didn't want to make an already bad reputation into something much worse. So he dutifully ignored the stares of hate, and moved on towards the stage, he had managed to bump into someone as he was looking somewhere else.

"Hey, watch it!" An agitated voice called out at Ruben. He looked to see who he had bumped into and was surprised to find a girl with whit hair and pale skin, she was practically the incarnation of snow. If he didn't know any better, he would've mistaken her for an ice witch of the northern nation of Kislev.

The girl turned around, frustration upon her face. The moment she saw Ruben though her face had quickly loss its fire and was replaced with the shivering frost of fear.

"Y-Y-You're the maniac that attacked Vale yesterday!" Weiss shouted. "Why on Remnant are you even here?!"

Ruben rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I am a counselor here. And as for yesterday, let us just say that I had quite the culture shock."

"So you smashing aside cars, humans, Hunters, and faunus alike is something you consider as a 'culture shock', really now?" Weiss deadpanned, obviously not amused by his words.

Ruben was a little embarrassed now. "W-Well, when you put it into terms such as that…"

"Hey Mr. Ruben, what are you doing?" Ruby shouted, catching the attention of the priest and the heiress. There was another person who was walking right behind her, a young buxom blonde woman with long hair, she almost reminded him of a certain friend of his.

 _Ruby! Oh thank Sigmar for your timely rescue!_

Unfortunately for Ruby, Weiss now stomped over to her. "You again?!"

"EEP!" Ruby squeaked, jumping into the arms of her sister Yang much to her confusion.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you had caused with your explosion?" Weiss questioned, staring holes into the forehead of Ruby.

"Wow, you really did explode." Yang noted. Soon the three got into a heavy conversation as to the events prior to getting into the amphitheater. Ruby was trying to explain her situation to Weiss who bombarded with numbers of disasters that could have been caused by Ruby's negligence. Yang on the other hand was helping out her sister as best as she could, though once the conversation got technical, she was lost and opted to just listen and hope she could punch the ice witch in front of her.

Seeing that his comrade was in trouble, Ruben regretfully strolled over to where the three girls were arguing with one another, intending to stop the situation from escalating. It was his job after all.

"Hold your tongues, young ones." He demanded, catching the attention of all three girls. It was evident they didn't quite understand what he meant by the looks on their faces. "That means 'stop talking' in simpler terms."

The gears were grinding in their heads, but they understood what he finally meant. Weiss wasn't happy with the interference, but Yang and Ruby were glad to have some help and reprieve. "Now, why are you three arguing with one another?"

Weiss pointed her finger at Ruby. "She almost blew up the front entrance of the school today from her sneezing!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you kept waving your Dust into my face, you know!" Ruby retorted.

"The Dust was in a safe and secure storage containment unit, your sneezing wasn't due to me 'waving' my Dust in front of your face!" Weiss shot back.

"Yes it was!'

"No it wasn't!"

 _I already know where this is going to go, and I am not going to like it._

"Yes it-"

"Silence!" Ruben shouted, immediately shutting down Weiss and Ruby. "You two can bicker with one another all you want, but arguing on something as lowly as this is unworthy of your attendance here."

He turned Weiss who was quiet, but still looking at him sternly. "From what I am gathering, you had 'Dust' which exploded when Ruby sneezed on it, correct?" Weiss nodded. "Then why, in Sigmar's name, do you have such a dangerous concoction so out in the open then?"

Weiss was about to retort, but then put her hand down when she realized the blunder she had made. Ruby smiled in victory, but it was immediately gone when Ruben turned her, an audible gulp being made from her person. "And you, why did you not tell me of this incident when you have met me? If something like that has happened, it is your duty to report it to a…teacher at this place, do you understand?"

Ruby nodded, she was a bit sad since she had also realized her mistake. The two were quite dejected about the whole debacle while Yang was a bit miffed about her sister being chastise, but she understood that it had to be done.

"Now, I want the two of you to apologize to each other." The two were about to shout, but his glowing eyes of holy fury made them reconsider. You don't mess with a priest of Sigmar, not unless you want to have your brain and legs intact.

The two glanced at one another, but they mumbled their apologies and turned their heads away. Ruben sighed at the sight, but this was as much as he was going to get from them to cooperate with one another. The lights dimmed down a little, and Ruben turned to see that Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were on the stage, beginning to make their speech and among other things. He wasn't paying too much attention to Ozpin's speech although it was inspiring with a good dose of realism in it, a good motivating speech nonetheless.

Unfortunately for him, three shrill voices had interrupted Ozpin's speech that was then accompanied by a thundering boom. Ruben looked up to see that there were three elves coming straight down on top of his head.

"By Sig-"

He never was able to finish as he was made as a landing cushion for the three elves that crashed on top of him. Everyone slowly gathered around the man as there it was a pile of daze bodies, although the three elves did catch the attention of many, many boys in the room. They were all beautiful in appearance, enough to lure any man with their physical charms and lithe forms that would put most supermodels to shame, it even made a lot of the girls self-conscious about their own body's just from looking at them. Eventually the trio of female elves had managed to get off of Ruben who was also recovering albeit he was a bit delirious from the impromptu appearance of the elves.

Clutching her head, a high elf Sword Master was briefly scanning the room before turning her attention to her other sisters who were still recovering. "I cannot believe we actually did that. Riding a damned beast and then proceeding to jump off of it and crashing down through the castle roof."

The dark elf Sorceress sneered at her elder sister, but gave a cold glare to her younger sibling. "Do not speak to me as if I would come up with a ridiculous plan such as that, put that blame on our youngest sister who was the one that thought she could tame the beast."

The wood elf Waywatcher frowned at her sisters' comments about her. "I honestly thought it would be at least tolerable of us, but I suppose it was a bit outrageous. Then again you two agreed with me so the fault is actually with you two."

"You were the one who said you could make sure it would give us a ride!" The high elf shouted with indignation.

The wood elf crossed her arms. "I did, and we had managed to make it here without a scratch."

"That's only because we had this human break our fall." The dark elf pointed out at Ruben who was staring at the three of them. "What are you looking at priest of Sigmar? Is the beauty of an elf too much for your human eyes?" She quipped with a devious smile.

The warrior priest rolled his eyes. "If it weren't for the fact that I know the three of you, I would have sent all three of you flying through the window for landing on me like I was a cart of hay."

The high elf rubbed her eyes, then slowly approaching Ruben before going wide eyed. "Ruben, is that really you? By the gods, I never thought I would meet you again after you left Ulthuan after helping me find these two sisters of mine." She pointed her thumb at the wood elf and dark elf.

"I definitely remember it being an arduous task at best, and a damn near impossible mission at worst. You and your sisters still owe me after that whole debacle of being almost killed and tortured in Naggaroth and nearly being a pin cushion and prey of Orion himself in Athel Loren!"

The dark elf placed her finger on Ruben's lips and then smiled as the man took a few steps back. "Oh hush, I know you enjoyed being my slave. I treated you so well after you won those Blood Pit fights I entered you in. I made a killing with all the money we made from betting on you after all!"

"I was almost made a sacrifice because of you!"

"You're still alive aren't you? Besides, how was I supposed to know that the damn whore would have figured me out that I was attempting a coup? "

Ruben was gently rubbing the side of his head. "My head is aching from remembering the screams of those poor souls. Although I have to admit that it wasn't nearly as bad as being the hunting prize of every wood elf in Athel Loren." He then turned his gaze to the wood elf who was acting a bit too innocent at the moment. "I'm looking at you Aria, you even shot me in my damn arse! We agreed that you wouldn't try to hunt me down with lethal arrows!"

Aria held her hands up in surrender. "It wasn't my fault that Orion himself was right next to me! I had to make sure he didn't know I was going easy on you or else he would have killed us both and made us trophies on his wall!"

" **You constantly aimed for my head!** "

"It wasn't as bad when Soria and Estoria came and help you out when you escaped the forest!" She then had a quizzical look on her face. "Now that I think about it, how did you manage to escape the forest? It's not physically or magically possible for any human to navigate the forest if Orion or even the forest itself does not want you too."

It was then Ruben who stood triumphantly with his chest out and his head held high. "I was obviously being watched over by Sigmar himself! That, and you're fellow elves pretty much were terrible shots which was good for me."

Aria's eyes twitched and she quickly aimed her bow with an arrow aimed for Ruben's shiny bald head. Her eyes turning from an ocean blue to a deep forest green. " _ **If you want, I can make sure I don't miss this time.**_ " She remarked, her voice changing form its sweet innocence to a more scary, yet seductive tone.

A quick slap at the back of her head made her come back to her old self. Seeing that her two sisters and Ruben were eying her now, she quickly put away her weapons and gave a nervous smile. "Oops, I didn't mean for my other side to come out again." She then gave a stern look to the warrior priest with her hands on her hips. "Still, I find it very offensive that you called my aim bad, that's worse than calling a woman fat!"

Estoria, her eldest sibling, placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't quite exactly mean that, isn't that right Ruben?" She questioned with a look that made his spine shiver.

 _Damn, why does every woman I know have that gaze of death?_

"Ugh, I agree that I am wrong in regards to your prowess with the bow as well as for your people." He relented. Aria was in her cheerful mood once more, but Soria snickered at the man's quick surrender to the high elf.

Meanwhile Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were simply looking at the whole display in front of them. Yang feeling a little self-conscious about her form now that the elven women have grabbed the attention of every male Huntsman-in-training while Ruby was simply shocked to see so much happen in just one day on her first day at Beacon Academy. Weiss was interested at how the women were ganging up on Ruben and his feeble attempts fending them off with words which was amusing to watch to say the least.

Ruby had a curious look on her face and quickly stood right next to Ruben. She gave the man quite the shock at how quickly she stood right next to him. "So Ruben, who are the pretty girls that just came crashing through the ceiling?"

"If you must know, they are old associates of mine from a world that I used to live on." He pointed his finger at the high elf, much to her chagrin. "That woman over there is a high elf, a Sword Master to be specific."

"Oh! I would like to introduce myself Ruben!" Aria spoke happily, and then made a small bow to Ruby. "I am Aria, a wood elf and Waywatcher of Athel Loren."

Ruby and Ruben turned towards the dark elf Sorceress who seemed a bit entertained at the moment. "I am Soria, a dark elf Sorceress." She said with a dubious grin.

"Oh and they are sisters as well." Ruben quickly added. "They had a falling out from a long time ago and Estoria, the high elf, wanted my help into putting back her family together by her father's last wish."

Ruby had a small frown and looked at Estoria who seemed to shrink a little under her innocent gaze. "Why did your family had a falling out? Did you all hate each other or something?" She asked.

"W-Well, it wasn't really like that, it was…" She tried to answer, but she just couldn't find the words.

"Now, now Ruby, it's not polite to ask such personal secrets from someone." He said with a hint of sagely wisdom. "I am sure in time you will be able to get to know her more, but right now it is not the time, understand?"

"Y-Yes Ruben." Ruby answered quietly as he smiled gently at the little girl.

Yang came walking by and pulled Ruby into a tight hug. "Oh my sister is growing up so fast! Learning how to be responsible and that other stuff."

"Y-Yang, can't breathe!" Ruby shouted, but her voice was muffled by the warm embrace of her sister. Yang soon released her, and she started gasping for air like it was going out of sale. The blonde brawler then turned to Ruben, her hand sticking out and Ruben shook it. "The name's Yang, and sorry for not being able to introduce myself earlier, but I wanted to say thanks for getting Ruby here safe and sound."

"It was not a problem for me Yang, after all, I am the school counselor and I am required to help out any student in need." Ruben responded.

Yang quickly glanced at the three women behind her who were arguing something about sisterly bonding, and turned to Ruben with a mischievous little grin. "So, I take it that you're a real ladies man then, huh?"

Ruben furrowed his brow. "Um, I beg your pardon?"

Yang laughed a little, and playfully elbowed him on the side of his chest plate. "Oh come on now, having such beautiful women know you so well. There's no real need to play innocent with me since you're such a Casanova."

Getting the gist of Yang was saying, Ruben had put on his poker face, but she could see the tiniest amount of blush on his cheeks. "I assure you that they don't interest me in such a way. I am more than capable of doing better." He spoke.

"Oh really? Do better than us Ruben, I am hurt by such words." Soria spoke out as she approached Ruben. The priest was now wavering under her gaze, he could just feel the evil intentions that was oozing out of her eyes alone. It also didn't help the fact that she said it loud enough to garner the attention of her two sisters who also walked towards him.

 _Sigmar damn it all!_

"Why if I remember correctly, I swore that I caught you sneaking a peek at us when we were stopping at a nearby spring where-"

" **I was a young lad at the time!** " Ruben shouted. He instantly regretted his words when she saw the one little glint in Soria's eyes that told him he just signed his death warrant.

"Oh! So when we asked you if you were peeping at us, you told us that you swore on Sigmar's name that you wouldn't even dare do such a thing. Now here you are now admitting your crimes to us after all that time years ago." Soria remarked, her smile growing in size.

Estoria on the other hand was growing her wrath by the second while Aria was shocked at Ruben and even slapped him. Yang was doing everything to hide her laughter while Ruby and Weiss were feeling sorry for the man who was probably regretting his life decisions when he was just a youthful person filled with testosterone.

It was by this time she was putting in the final nail in place on his coffin. "Why, I'm disappointed that you would even do such a thing. Now that I think about it, I remember hearing in your sleep on that night on how you were dreaming about nymphs in the lake and-"

"I was a growing young man, of course I could barely contain myself when I saw the three female elves bathing in the spring-" He slapped himself as he realized what he had done and was now silently praying for a death that would be swift and painless. Yang and Soria were leaning on one another trying to balance each other as they were in a fierce fit of laughter. Aria fainted on the floor, and Estoria? Well the chaos gods have no fury like a woman's scorn, especially for an elf who had trained for decades in the art of war where she turned anything she had into a weapon of mass destruction.

" _ **RUUUUUUUUBEEEEEEENNNNNNNN**_ **!"** She cried in anger and fury as she charged at the warrior priest with her two handed great sword. Ruben was sprinting as fast as his heavy armor would allow which was pretty damn fast as he was running for his life. Ruby and Weiss were standing still, a confused look on their face.

"Wait, what's an elf?" They both said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Reunion**

 _Where….where in the name of Sigmar am I?_

Ruben emerged from his unconsciousness to only find himself in a comfortable bed that was surrounded by dense white curtains. He tried to move his body, but the sharp pain that erupted when he tried to sit up forced him to lie down still in the bed. He could move his arms just fine, but his legs, back, and chest were heavily injured as he tested his pain threshold by slightly moving each body part. It was then that he realized why he was in pain in the first place, and sighed when he just thought about why it had happened.

 _Damn that elf witch! She somehow always manages to get me into trouble no matter what._

He was beginning to recall as to how he was put into his miserable state of agony. After blurting out some regretful revelations towards Estoria and her sisters, he ran like a flagellant charging at the enemy with no care or self-inhibitions. He never got far as he tripped over by something and sprawled across the stone floor, and was then pounced on by Estoria emanating the aura and visage of Khaine himself. He tried to pry her off of him, but the more he resisted, the more savage she became in her attacks on him with her fists raining down retributive justice onto his skull. When she wasn't satisfied with the bloody work, she then started smashing her sword down repeatedly onto his body relentlessly.

He lost consciousness at around the thirteenth or twentieth sword strike, but he wasn't keeping count as he was doing everything he could to not die to the elf's wrath. He now found himself in some strange room eerily similar to the office of Ozpin himself when he had first arrived at the extravagant academy of warriors. He was all alone, he couldn't feel anything but pain and silence was all that was left to accompany him in the room. He hated being alone, but fortunate enough for him, a quick swipe of the curtains revealed a merry go lucky red hooded girl, Ruby. She was also accompanied by Yang who looked happy as usual, but the two of their attitudes simmered down a bit when the caught notice of his scars that were on his visible body.

Noticing their demeanor's being a little more sad than usual, he spoke up. "So, what's the matter with you two young ones?"

"Those scars on your chest." Yang pointed at, Ruben looking down and simply shrugging back at the girl much to her astonishment. "How can youlook at those without cringing, I mean, doesn't it bring bad memories to look at it?"

"In my line of duty Yang, being alive is a blessing in itself. You get by with whatever you can get whether it may be your life or your limbs." He nonchalantly explained. "In the world where I come from Yang, not everything has a peaceful resolution, sometimes, everything is a bloody ending and the best you can do is just march on forward and never forget what you're living and fighting for."

Ruben was firm in his voice, Yang could tell that it was difficult for the man to talk about such things so she passed up on the matter. Ruby perked up a little at Ruben's words. "I remember you saying something about your world? So, are you really not from around here or something?"

Ruben nodded. "Indeed, I had come from a world where it would be a godsend to have all these amenities in one's life. No real strife, no worry about constant destruction, and so much more that it would make the Empire seem pale in comparison."

"Wow, that's so sad." Ruby tried to hug the man and comfort him, but she quickly let go when the man was whimpered from the pain. "Um, sorry about that."

"No need, I can understand your actions Ruby. I know that what I have said so far sounds like life is just a chore, which it kind of is for many, but that doesn't mean it has its own good perks either."

It was here that Yang was called into action, and she pounced on the chance, "Like spying on those elf women like you stated earlier before you got mangled by a pretty blonde woman?" Yang spoke in a sing song voice.

Ruben cringed at the mental image of his assault while Ruby and Yang laughed at the man's troubles. "Ugh, I assure, you I will not let that happen to me again. I will not be outwitted by some witch whose only good for being a-"

He was cut short when Yang and Ruby were staring at something that wasn't him. He slowly looked over, not moving an inch of his face, and saw that Soria was standing next to him, her eyes telling him of a quick demise if he chose to continue with his words. He wisely chose to live and quickly shut his mouth, earning a snigger from the elf witch herself.

"Well, it seems that you are alive." Soria remarked, Ruben sneered at the obviousness of the statement. "I was a little worried when Estoria had decided to use you as a sword dummy, one could only take so much to hearing bones break before they tire of it all."

Ruben scowled at the witch. "That wouldn't have happened if you didn't bring it up Soria! I almost died again because of you now!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you had kept your hormones in check Ruben, don't point your fingers at me when you were the one who decided to be the little peeping rat all those years ago." She retorted and Ruben deflated from the remark.

"Now that I think about it, how come you never said anything about it back then if you knew I was…keeping watch to make sure nothing bad happened?"

She smirked, and Ruben knew she was taking great satisfaction that he was sort of admitting his sin. "Well, to be honest, I was greatly entertained by the idea at how a mortal man such as yourself would hide away and glue your eyes to my sisters and my bodies. You have no idea how hilarious it was seeing your reactions, especially when I gave you a little show as well." She winked, and Ruben was now visibly blushing.

"I knew that it was too good to be true though I admit that I am surprised that you of all people find out before even Estoria herself." He spoke while trying to recover from her playful flirting.

"Estoria doesn't have the senses to be that aware of her surroundings, especially with her rigid attitude whenever we try to do something fun for a change. Aria is just the complete opposite of her, completely swept away in the moment and fun while being ignorant of what's around her." She then puffed out her chest triumphantly. "I on the other hand am more capable than my eldest and youngest sibling."

Ruben rolled his eyes at the woman. "If I remember correctly, you would have been mincemeat for the Gors if we haven't come to rescue you due to your inability of knowing where you're going." He smirked in victory as he saw her staring daggers into him. "I was laughing profoundly when we found you gagged up and spinning on some crude rotisserie, a true sight to behold for any mortal, wouldn't you say so?"

Soria went into a heated argument with Ruben about the uselessness of travelling and the need to walk everywhere, and Yang and Ruby were watching the whole spectacle in front of them. The two were quiet ever since Soria entered the room unannounced, and the woman and man seemed to know each other very well if their conversations were to go by anything.

 _She looks fun to hang out with._

 _She sounds fun to make friends with._

Ever since their arrival, the elves had been the talk of the academy as of late. The boys whispering about their beauty while the girls spread rumors about anything they could get away with. Ruby was certainly looking forward to her stay at Beacon Academy more than ever now since she had met Ruben on her first day. The man was a gentle giant, but he was pretty scary whenever he was annoyed to an extent, but that gave him a fatherly feel of sorts to her. Yang was also feeling the same way about Beacon Academy, already pumped up to get started and have the school life of her young life. Soria was a cool person by her standards, playing tricks onto people and having a great sense of humor even if it can go into the dark sometimes, but it was fine with her for the time being.

"And this is coming from the elf who refused to eat 'commoner food' just because it didn't have a pinch of salt onto it!" Ruben spat. "You know, it amazes me how vain you can be sometimes."

"I don't want to hear this from the very human being who wanted to show off their strength by going into the Running of the Minotaur and then proceeded to be kicked over the city walls!" She retorted.

"Ah yes, those were very fun times indeed. Although, I did not like having to wait for you to clean yourself off when you landed in the pig farms." Aria spoke out.

"I swore I could still smell him even after we forced him to bath in the sea for an entire night." Estoria noted.

Soria and Ruben looked back to see that Estoria and Aria were in the room and were accompanied by Ozpin and Glynda standing right next to them. The four of them approached Ruben, the professors and Aria greeting the man with waves and Estoria with giving him the cold shoulder.

"I see that you had managed to recover from your…reunion with your friends over an hour or so ago. Now that we are all here, I would like to discuss all three of you on your stay here at Beacon Academy." Ozpin spoke.

Ruben was quite surprised at the information. "Wait, they're staying here?"

"But of course Ruben, you honestly didn't expect us to throw them out, did you? Compared to you, they didn't go on a monstrous rampage on everything around them and we didn't have to pay for people's hospital bills this time."

Ruben groaned while the three elves laughed at the man's plight. Glynda remained indifferent but Ozpin had a small smile plastered on his face. "Luckily for you three, we have spare bedrooms available. Before we can take you to your rooms, I would like to know what each of you are capable of so as to determine what your career would be at your stay here at beacon Academy."

"I can train students in the art of war, with my decades of experience in martial pursuit I am sure I am more than qualified to be in such a position." Estoria piped up.

"I am sorry Estoria but Glynda here already has the position of combat instructor." The high elf frowned. "You can be her assistant however, I am certain Glynda would appreciate a helping hand in giving combat advice and instructions."

The blonde woman nodded in agreement. Estoria and Glynda shook hands and the two walked off towards the training grounds to discuss about subjects based around combat teaching. It was then that Ozpin turned to the remaining two sisters who glanced at one another before settling their eyes on the man with the coffee mug in one of his hands.

Soria stepped forward, throwing up a royal flair as she did so. "If you would permit, I would like to know more about Dust and its properties. I am an alchemist of sorts and I would not mind teaching a bit of my craft to your students here." She spoke with a high and mighty tone at which Ozpin chuckled at.

"I can only assume when you mean by alchemy that you met chemicals, but I am sure that Professor Peach would be glad to have an assistant with her in the field and in the classroom as well." Ozpin replied. He then turned to Aria who was a bit shy at the moment.

"I-I am not sure that I can teach all that well, but I can teach them about nature and the world around them in a physical and spiritual sense. Although I would like some time to know about the surrounding nature and the world itself before I would do such a thing."

Ozpin nodded. "That will be fine, Professor Port teaches Grimm Studies here at Beacon Academy and having a person such as yourself providing field experience and knowledge about various environments. I am certain he will enjoy your assistance in his class."

He then took a sip with his mug and looked at Ruben who furrowed his brow. "Ruben, I know that it is a bit much for me to ask, but I would like it if you could help watch over the students who are sleeping in the amphitheater tonight."

"That is fine with me Ozpin, but I would like to ask why me specifically?"

"Well, for one thing students would be less likely to…commit actions that they shouldn't do as Huntsmen-in-training as a majority of them know of you through the media as of late. Secondly, it would help provide a better sense of how to connect with the students and how they socialize since it will be critical to know in your job as a counselor."

Ruben nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand, and I will be glad to accept such a task. My body is still aching and having these sharp pains is less then comfortable for my tastes, but I can handle it."

It was then Soria was pinching one of his cheeks like a grandmother. "Oh I am so proud of you at being a big boy now." Soria laughed as Ruben swatted her hand away from his face.

Ozpin smiled. "Well since you already know where the amphitheater is, I won't keep your time. Just call out for the nurse when you're ready to leave and she will fetch you your armor and equipment."

He then turned his attention towards the three elves. "Now, come along with me and we can discuss your stay here while getting you adjusted to life here at Beacon Academy."

And so Ruben was then left by himself as the two professors and three elves left the infirmary. After resting for a few minutes and getting his bearings, Ruben decided it was time to leave the lonely room.

"Nurse, I wish to leave now!" He shouted.

Now, what he did not expect to see was a person wearing some strange pink outfit with a pink hat with a cross emblem in the middle. The person themselves was a faunus at first glance, the sharp ears, long tail, and sharp teeth being a dead giveaway. The nurse held all of his armor and gear as if it was nothing which was surprising since most men would have a hard time carrying such heavy things in their arms.

"Here's your crap." She deadpanned as she dropped his belongings on the floor.

"Um, is there something that I-"

"Besides, you know, sending me flying through the _fucking window_ there really isn't much else besides the fact that I know who you are because of today's early meeting."

He was looked at her suspiciously, but then remembered sending one particular faunus flying through the window with the very same physical description as the woman standing before him.

"Oh, now I remember, you're the one that smacked me right across the head with your cleaver! You could have killed me!"

"Tch!" She snapped. "That's light compared to what you did to me, I was flying out the window and landed on the concrete floor from the _fourth floor_ of the damn building!"

"Well…at least you're still alive right?"

He cowered as she was giving him the fifth worst death stare in his life that he had seen. The three elves took the second, third, and fourth spot but the scariest death glare he had ever received in his life was from one particular Sister who wouldn't hesitate to discipline him if he had ever done anything she perceived as stupid. Thankfully the nurse relented and turned her back to him.

"I can assume you are able to put on all that heavy crap yourself. If you have any other medical emergencies, just jump out of a window and wait for help."

She then duly left him as he ignored her statement and started putting on his armor. Of course he winced at the pain every time he moved his body but it was tolerable to an extent. Compared to what he did back in the Auld and New World, the pain was easy and not threatening to end his life in only a moment's notice. Donning his full set of armor and gear, he grabbed his war hammer and made his way towards the amphitheater, eager for the night ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Watcher of the Night**

Ruben was walking down the corridors of the magnificent school at a brisk pace, taking in the fantastical view from the windows and observing the environment of the gargantuan castle that the academy was. He had left the infirmary not too long ago, but he figured that he would have more than enough time to casually walk at his own leisure so that he could better take in the memory and knowledge of the academy that he now worked in. Suffice to say, his day was quite hectic from the morning's light to the shattered moon's glow.

From engaging in a political battle of the ages to being reuniting with some of his friends back from his world which he called him, the day was quite eventful to say the least. He was quite sad that he was not given more of the sweet concoctions that Ozpin had called doughnuts, but he reminded himself that he shouldn't indulge too much in such pleasures or else he would risk becoming corrupted by Slaanesh.

 _Ugh, that creature is the least favorite monster I have the pleasure of ending his minions lives._

He shivered at one particular memory that ended up giving him a paranoia of women for some time, he would never look at dungeons and Sisters of Sigmar with the same fear that he knew of as before. Besides handling his fears, he thoroughly enjoyed the time he had spent so far on the strange planet that was named Remnant. There were many things that he enjoyed, relished even such as the doughnuts that he consumed and the toilets that provided an alternative to perform his less than holy duties.

And all that was required of him was to give any students guidance and advice on personal and spiritual matters of the heart and mind. Albeit that he had not much experience when it came to the more priestly duties rather than the warrior duties that he enjoyed far more in comparison of his career as a Warrior Priest of Sigmar. It was much easier to smite ones foes with a huge war hammer than it was to be comfortable sitting in a confessional with some strange man pouring out his past sins to him which was quite disturbing on some occasions.

 _The things that people would do for a piece of apple pie…_

Still, he had a job to do and he was going to make damn sure that he would ensure only success was given as a result of his hard work and effort as being a counselor at Beacon Academy. With renewed vigor, Ruben began to march down the hallways while following the guide that his scroll had on towards the amphitheater.

* * *

After checking his scroll to make sure that he was actually at the right place and not in any other area that the scroll brought him to for some strange reason, he proceeded to open the imposing doors of the amphitheater. What greeted his eyes were the dozens upon dozens of students who appeared to be in all of their formal sleeping wear, not only that but there were also piles of blankets, bed sheets, and even pillows scattered all across the room as far as the eye can see.

Oddly enough, the only sources of light within the room came from lit candles that were strewn about throughout the entire room. He could hear the many ongoing conversations as he walked past the students, many of them either sleeping or still socializing with their new classmates. While he enjoyed taking in the atmosphere, he couldn't help but notice that he was receiving certain glares that promised only a painful demise from the faunus students.

 _I am somewhat starting to regret sending these poor creatures flying through the air…although some of them_ _ **do**_ _look like birds._

He felt ashamed for his actions, but at the same time he just couldn't really connect with the faunus themselves as he was a man who killed beast men and other horrible, animalistic creatures like the Skaven. The Orks may have counted as animals, but many scholars argued that they are actually a sort of humanoid fungus with a hard on for violence. He wasn't going to argue the fact that the lot of them should be put down by the sword, mace, or whatever object that could kill with a single swing; for the case of Orks, sometimes it would take five swings to the face, and twelve more for good measure, with a good dose of fire to make the job done right as the blighted menace grew like weeds even after death.

There was one particular Ork that he had met during his travels back in the Auld world that he actually considered to be a good friend, albeit that particular Ork was downright weird even by Ork standards which says a lot about the Ork in mind. The Greenskin could cook like no other living being he had ever met though, and he almost shed a tear as he remembered the succulent taste of his steaks that he would occasionally cook.

That being said, Ruben made it his goal ever since he started reading his books, or at least tried to, that he would become less ignorant so to speak. So he put up a friendly smiled and casually waved at some of the faunus students who acknowledged his presence without a death glare. Suffice to say, the reception to his friendly attempts were less than stellar, but hey, they didn't try to outright murder him or put him up at the stake like an Inquisitor finding about heresy which was a good step forward for him.

 _That reminds me of that one Inquisitor, she was quite the odd one as well…_

Before he could go any further with his train of thought, he was stopped by something bumping right into his chest. The shriek was somewhat feminine, but he could definitely hear some masculinity from it though. So it came as to a surprise when he had found a familiar blonde boy that he had escorted just the afternoon before Ozpin's announcement began. As Jaune began to stand up, Ruben couldn't help but notice the strange, yet hilarious sleepwear that the blonde boy was wearing.

He tried to keep in his laughter, but he failed miserably as Jaune could practically hear him stifling his laughter. He had heard all the laughter before, but Jaune was just glad that someone was actually making an effort to be nice about it and not laugh out loud in front of his face, although he was a bit miffed about being pushed to the ground for no reason. So he prepared to turn around and hopefully at least give his tormentor a piece of his mind, but all of the bravery and color drained from his face when he met the tower of muscled meat and shining baldness that was Ruben. He could clearly see the man smiling and quivering at the same time, Jaune now realizing that it was Ruben himself laughing at him.

He was just glad that the man was still trying not to laugh out loud in his face though and regained his composure and put up his signature smile, if he ever had one. "So, umm, Mr. Ruben," Jaune said as he was trying not to stutter with all of his will. "What brings you down at the amphitheater?"

The pious man began to cough a little, killing his urge to laugh and presented his casual, stony face whenever he needed to act professional. "Oh, I was ordered by Ozpin that I was required to keep watch over all of you for the night. That being said, how is your day proceeding, Jaune?"

The blonde boy proceeded the scratch the back of his head, shyly looking away before returning his eyes back at Ruben. "Um, well, things are starting out okay I guess. I met Ruby which is actually a leap forward for me all things considered, and so far I'm just strolling around and trying to take this all in, training to be a Hunter and all."

Ruben rubbed his chin, posing as if he was pondering over something. "I see, well I am glad to hear that a young man such as yourself is getting accustomed to all of this," He gestured his hands towards the students socializing. "But do not be deterred from your fear of the future, Jaune, you have earned your right and place as a Huntsman-in-training."

He then proceeded to clamp his mighty hand down onto his shoulder, making a resounding clap echo throughout the room. Jaune was doing everything he can to not burst into tears from the sheer amount of pain that he was going through. Meanwhile, and remaining ignorant of Jaune's plight, Ruben continued on with his resounding speech. "Why, I am certain that you'll make a fine warrior when you will have finished your training, molded by the hands of your teachers guidance, and finally tempered and hardened by the experience you will gain during your training here at Beacon Academy."

"Uh huh, yeah, that sounds great!" Jaune squeaked out as he was now clenching his teeth to shut out the pain. "Could you, um, let go? Your hand is starting to…crush my…"

Jaune never got to utter another word as he proceeded to fall straight onto his back, luckily he had managed to land on his own bed with his head in the pillow. Ruben furrowed his brow in confusion, but shrugged as he chalked it up as Jaune simply being exhausted from being nervous about the situation he was in. So he left Jaune quietly sleeping in his bed, not realizing that he had actually knocked him out on accident, but regardless he moved onto patrolling the room for the time being.

In just the span of a few short minutes, Ruben had managed to spot his acquaintance known as Ruby and her sister he recalled as Yang. He narrowed his eyes over to where they were to get a better view of the situation that they were in, and he realized that there was a third person that was with them. He could immediately tell that she was someone that held secrets, her eyes showing nothing but the experience of one who has played the dangerous game of subterfuge for some time.

Also, he could have sworn that he saw her little black bow twitch with just the tiniest of movements, but he decided to ignore it and chalk it up as going mad from getting hit in the head with a sword too much. He checked his scroll for the time, and he could barely believe that it was getting close for one to sleep, at least for his standards at least. Seeing as he had relatively little time to do anything else, he decided to just head on over to Ruby and see what they were up to, it didn't hurt to try and socialize with the students, well at least when it didn't come with his war hammer swinging at them that is.

Walking on over and closing the distance with every step he made, he began to hear little tidbits of their conversation, and strained his ear despite approaching them fast.

"So, what book are you reading?" Ruby asked as she noted the little novel within Blake's hands.

The black bowed girl raised her eyes in confusion. "Um, what do you mean?"

"The book your reading," Ruby pointed out. "What's it about? Does it have a name?"

"Oh," She realized, glancing down at the page she was reading before looking back Ruby. "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Ah yes, that sounds quite familiar to a story that I have once read when I was travelling through the Auld and New world." Ruben interjected, gaining the attention of the three students before him. However, he noticed that Blake was staring daggers at him with her eyes narrowed at him. Ruby was quite the opposite in reaction towards his arrival.

"Oh, hey Ruben." She waved with an accompanying warm smile, Yang copying the same gesture as her sister. "We're just talking about books and stuff. You said something about hearing it in your travels?"

He gave a quick glance at Blake, then retuning his attention back to Ruby. "Oh, yes, it was a similar tale about a man with two souls. While I am not sure about it being as similar as the one that she is reading," He pointed towards the book Blake held. "I do remember it being about the two souls representing his inner morals, so to speak."

The confused expressions on both Yang and Ruby were evident that he had to give more on the details, Blake gave a suspicious look at him though. "Well, the two souls are presented a white horse and a black horse, each representing a good and bad part of the man himself."

Ruby eyes gleamed with interest, and Blake's eyes gave a small flash of interest. Yang was just standing bored as usual when nothing she knew about was happening. Ruben continued on anyway. "The white horse represented the good soul, trying to guide him with rules of virtue and order. On the other side of the coin, the black horse represented his bad soul, always attempting to lead him with acts of sins and chaos."

"Throughout the tale, he goes onto an adventure to find out which soul best suited him. I can't quite recall the entire tale or its end, but given time and if you would like me to, I could catch up on my memories and tell you whenever possible."

"Hmm..," Ruby pondered, as if she was making on of the most important decisions in her career as a Huntress-in-training. "I will take you up on that offer!" She answered with glee.

"Eh, I'll pass up on the old stories. I prefer reading something more new and modern…and maybe a little dirty, if you catch my drift." She spoke as she nudged her little sister with her elbow.

Ruby went and blush, causing her older sister Yang to wrap her in a friendly hug. Needless to say, it only caused Ruby to become more flustered and she started to get out of the deathly embrace with all of her power as a Huntress-in-training. Alas, the little sister's tantrum had no effect on the undying grasp that was the older sister hug of appreciation and love.

"Yang, you're embarrassing me in front of them!" Ruby squeaked as she felt Yang's arms getting tighter. "I can't breathe!"

Yang, as her loving older sister, dutifully ignored the pleas that came from her little sister. "Aww, it's so cute that you're acting so flustered like a little school girl!"

The two proceeded to go into what they had thought as the brawl of the entire century, the two onlookers being Ruben and Blake thought otherwise. As the sisters continued with their little play fight, Ruben couldn't help but notice that Blake just kept on looking out as if she was searching something.

"Is something wrong, child?" Ruben asked, a little worried about how Blake had been acting so strange to him.

"Um, no, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Blake asked, already becoming suspicious of Ruben having already knowing his reputation among the faunus community.

"It's just that I notice that you happened to look at me with disdain when I had first approached your little group." He answered, causing Blake to immediately look back into her book to hide her face from him.

"If it's about my reputation, just know that I wasn't really…accustomed to such wonders and environment. You could call it as a culture shock, if you will."

It was then that Blake pulled down the book from her face and looked at him straight in the eyes, clearly she wasn't pleased with his answer as he would hope it would. "So destroying public property, attacking law enforcement and official Hunters, and even sending humans and faunus through the skies is what you call a 'culture shock', really now?"

He sighed, he really hated himself sometimes.

 _I hate it sometimes how I'm just that good with a war hammer. Also sending people flying, that one too._

"Well…" He said as he was straining to find a good reason to justify his answer. "If you put it that way…"

"Just what do you two think you're doing?! Do you have any idea what time it is, or that there are people trying to sleep for tomorrow?" Weiss shouted at the two sisters who immediately stopped their colossal battle.

While Ruby was a bit apprehensive with meeting the ice witch, Yang was currently having a stare down with Weiss, and neither of them were backing down. Meanwhile, Ruben was silently thanking Sigmar for his timely rescues once again.

 _I am most grateful that Sigmar gives me these times of respite._

And better yet, here he saw an opportunity to prove himself as a reliable adult and counselor to his students, or at least some young people who he had to watch over during their stay at the school. So, with a confident strut he walked in between the two fighters and separated them further.

"Now, now, there's no need for any of this. I do agree with…" He began to speak, but he just couldn't remember her name. "Um, what was your name again?"

The ice witch looked like she just witnessed a murder, then again only a rare few have ever heard of her family name. If it were any other person, she would begin to talk down on them for not knowing her family name, but seeing as it was Ruben who was not only a professor, but a man who took a firing line of Tasers, drug darts, and also wielded a giant war hammer with no qualms of using it on students, she decided to go with a smarter approach.

"Well, professor, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Now that I come to realize it, I do not know of your name as well." She politely answered. Yang stuck her tongue out of her mouth as if she puking, but Weiss simply scoffed at the woman.

"Oh, my apologies ," He responded as he formally bowed, surprising everyone else, including the heiress herself. "I have no idea that you were a woman of noble blood, my apologies for not asking for your name and title sooner nor being informed of it."

Weiss quickly began to panic a little, not expecting Ruben to do something so strange. "W-Well, it's alright, I do not mind it at all, really." She spoke with some hesitation, still, she never expected a great man such as Ruben to formally bow to her like that. "And there's no need for any formal greetings or anything like that, I'm still just a student and you're a professor so it would be awkward if this happened whenever we met."

Ruben then stood with his back straight, realizing what Weiss had meant. "Oh, I see. Well then, if you so desire then so be it, but besides the matters of introductions…"

He proceeded to give each of the girls a single glance, all of them giving confused looks in return as he took out his scroll to see the time, smiling as he saw it was just the right time to sleep for tomorrow.

"Well then, I suggest that you all head to bed. Tomorrow is another day that we all need to get through, best get some rest to be prepared for it." He remarked as he saw other students getting into their beds already.

The four of them nodded, silently agreeing with Ruben's idea. Ruby and Yang were the first to leave, waving goodbye to both Blake and Weiss. Yang gave Weiss a less than polite gesture with her fingers to which Weiss responded with her signature icy stare. Weiss then returned to her own bed while Blake proceeded to blow out her candle and proceeded to snuggle herself within her bed.

Seeing that everyone was heading for bed, Ruben still had to keep to his duty and patrolled around with nothing but his war hammer and holy book in hand. He highly doubt anyone would attempt to do anything risky or frisky with anyone else while he was on the watch, not unless they want to be sent reeling in with a stern lecture that is. The fact that he had his reputation known well throughout the entire school was also helpful as well, and with everyone being too scared for their lives to try anything he enjoyed the silence.

So with great strength, holy conviction, and zealous resolve, Ruben began his watch over the night and patrolled the amphitheater in earnest.

 _I would like to apologize on behalf onto my readers for the_ _ **very**_ _long hiatus that was this story. Let's just say that college is a rough one at that with the work load being astronomical! I was also working around some other story of mind at the time but kind of put it on hiatus as well. Also I would like to say that the misupload was my fault as well, and if you don't know what I'm talking about then you don't need to worry as this chapter is the polished and fixed one I meant to upload, and hope that it is actually polished well enough. So I hope you enjoyed this piece of fine literature, or at least I hope it is, and any reviews is appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Hunger Time!**

With the morning light coming in through the windows of the amphitheater, the first year students of Beacon Academy began to rise up from their slumber, many of them yawning and stretching as they got out of their beds. Ruben was currently drinking a delightfully addictive concoction that Ozpin had given to him prior to the morning sun rising up into the sky. Ruben was feeling a bit tired from keeping an all-night watch over the student's but he was used to such things back in the Old World, but the coffee that Ozpin had given to him was simply amazing and he felt like he could fight a minotaur at the moment.

That being said, Ruben sipped his mug of coffee as he observed the students get prepared for the day ahead of them, apparently having to go through a rigorous test of sorts based on what Ozpin had told him in the early morning.

 _Reminds me of my old days when I had become an Initiate, ah I was ignorant of the blessings that was having to be a chosen of Sigmar._

Ruben was definitely feeling nostalgic for the good old days of his youth, back when he was just a mere boy being initiated into the priesthood of the Church of Sigmar, those were some good times indeed. That is, if one were to ignore remembering countless litanies and rites, having to train and even smith their own war hammers, and fighting the horrors of not only chaos itself but that of the Auld and New world, then it was good times indeed.

It was then that his nostalgia trip was interrupted by the arrival of Ruby, her sister nowhere else to be seen. With a friendly smile and wave, Ruby approached the pious man, still wearing her sleepwear from last night. "Hey Ruben, what're you doing?"

"I am currently drinking this lovely brew that Ozpin has given to me. I think he had called it coffee, either way, this is just delicious and just what I needed to keep the grogginess at bay. Besides that, did you happen to rest well, Ruby?"

The little girl replied with a nod. "Yep, I'm just getting ready before I go and eat breakfast at the cafeteria."

Ruben then glances to the sides of Ruby. "That reminds me, where is your sister? I usually see her standing next to you when I had first met the woman."

"Oh, she's just getting her hair and clothes done," Ruby responded. "It takes her some time to get ready since she treats her hair as if it were her lifeline, or something like that."

The two then laughed together, Ruben recovering first and checking the time on his scroll. "Well, Ruby, I think you should follow your sister's steps and start getting prepared for today. You will be facing your trials along with everyone else here, and I would not like to waste your time with idle chatter, if I could help it."

The girl smiled, walking away while waving goodbye. "Alright then, see you later Ruben." She then left the room with her duffle bag in tow.

As the time passed, more and more students began to get out of their beds and head out towards the public showers and bathrooms, and then after getting ready they then headed off to the cafeteria to where they would eat their morning breakfast. Hearing his stomach rumble, Ruben decided to also head towards the cafeteria, hoping to find something tasty to eat with his coffee. So he left the amphitheater and followed the other students who were also heading towards the cafeteria, however, he had managed to find an interesting sight as he walked through the hallways with the students.

They seemed to be close friends as he observed from a fair distance away behind them as they walked towards the cafeteria as well. There was the girl with pink colored clothing, all of it looking practical rather than for appearance, and from what he was hearing with his ears was that she was a chatty and cheerful one at that. The other was a boy, the practical opposite of the girl with an outfit that was similar to those of Nippon or Cathay, whichever one of them. He was silent, nodding his head and occasionally responding to the girl when she was done with talking about whatever she was speaking about.

From what Ruben could hear from her, she was discussing about how they would be meeting in the forest with one another and her plan involved the use of making noises of a creature he had no idea existed called a sloth. The more she talked, the more she sounded deranged as a flagellant to Ruben with making wild gestures with her hands and arms and her rambling of planning, sloth calls, and even something about pancakes. With the girl doing almost all of the talking, and the boy listening to her with words while concentrating on waking ahead, the two seemed to be close friends, or maybe even more than that. Either way, it was not Ruben's place to know such things nor was did he want to in the first place.

After walking for some time and watching the two have a conversation with one another, Ruben had finally arrived at the cafeteria. It was a magnificent place, a grand room filled with the newly arrived students from the day before, all of them eating and socializing with one another. There was a plethora of foodstuffs at the end of the room, islands filled with different platters of dishes ranging from breakfast foods to even some strange sweets and delicacies. Students were choosing whatever they wanted to get for breakfast, and Ruben was going to follow in their footsteps as he made his way to the buffet like area of the cafeteria.

With a plate in hand, Ruben proceeded to invade the food islands within the cafeteria, and stuffed his plate to the brim with all sorts of delicious foods. Of course, as he piled on the plate with tasty delicacies, he was being stared at by the students all around him who were getting their own fill of food as well. However, there was one particular girl who was more interested with the man's great appetite than being weird out by it.

"Wow, that's a 'lot of food for breakfast! You getting ready for an eating competition or what?" the bubbly pink girl asked out of nowhere, startling Ruben as he caught a blueberry muffin that fell off from his plate.

The warrior priest turned around to find the cheerfully smiling girl standing right behind him being at a somewhat uncomfortable close proximity to his person which prompted him to back away from the girl. For one second, she had a confused look, and within the next it disappeared and replaced with giggling and a joy filled smile. He hadn't noticed it until the girl started giggling, but her green clothed friend was standing right next to her with two plates stacked with pancakes.

The Cathay-themed boy had an impassive look, almost looking completely bored or uninterested with how he was staring at him. However, Ruben could see the intensity of the boy's eyes that were looking right at him, it was as if he was being examined by a Witch Hunter on being suspected of heresy.

 _This boy, he is much more than he appears to be…_

"Um, what are you two doing? Oh, are we having a staring contest?! I want to join too!" Nora shouted, interrupting the two's impromptu stare down with one another.

Knowing that things will not bode well with an intrigued Nora, Ren proceeded to try and diffuse the situation. "Oh, we weren't having a staring contest. I was just curious by his outfit and that he's the only professor with us in the cafeteria."

Nora hit her hand with her fist, as if enlightened by Ren's answer. "Oh, you're right Ren! What was I thinking, you guys having a staring contest, hah!"

While Nora and Ren then got into a discussion of how men communicate with one another, Ruben was quite surprised at how observant Ren was. Ruben noted to himself to keep an eye on Ren whenever he was in his presence. However, his stomach rumbling had managed to break the two's discussion and Nora had suddenly grabbed her plate of pancakes and began to dance with it all the while singing a merry tune.

"Pancakes, they're tasty for you and me! Pancakes, pancakes, love them or I'll break your legs!" Nora sang jovially as she exited the buffet area of the cafeteria. Ren merely followed behind her in silence with his own pancakes in his hands, but he also carried a bottle of maple syrup on his hips. Ren had learned very well that one does not simply consume pancakes without maple syrup whenever they were in the presence of Nora, not if they want to keep their ability to walk that is.

He shivered at a particular memory that involved an angry Nora toddler and a whole lot of kids with shattered bones and minds, and that there was maple syrup everywhere as well. Meanwhile, Ruben was making his own way to a seat within the cafeteria. He could not find a seat for minutes, his concern growing with every passing second as he realized that the seats were either taken or being protected by students waiting for their friends. That was until he had heard a familiar voice beckoning him with his name, he turned and saw that his old elven friends were currently enjoying themselves at a table with their own food with Estoria waving at him.

Relieved of his concern for seating, Ruben walked with great strides towards the table, plate filled with delicious food held steady by his hardened hands. All three of the elves were there, each of them having different foods on their plates. For Aria, her plate was the epitome of healthy eating, nothing but vegetables and fruits on her plate. Estoria had a more hearty meal, not as much as Ruben's, but something that not many would consider to be light with biscuits, scrambled eggs, and sausages. And finally, Soria had a rather elegant plate that was fit for a noble with buttered toast, sunny side-up eggs, and sizzling pieces of bacon.

As Ruben sat down with his own plate of food, he had noticed the surprising looks of Aria and Estoria while Soria looked at him with a bit of disgust.

"What, is there something wrong with my food?" Ruben asked as he began to eat. Soria rolled her eyes. "If only your brain were as big as your stomach, it astounds me that you would consume so much food like a gluttonous Merchant Prince."

Ruben shot her a dirty look, but she really didn't care for it. "If you must know, I have not eaten anything besides doughnuts for the past two days that I was here. So you can imagine just how hungry I am." He remarked as he began to consume a chocolate glazed doughnut.

Estoria shook her head with disbelief. "Still, to have this much food in front of you. This is a bit much, even for you, Ruben."

Soria swallowed a piece of bread and proceeded to wipe her mouth with a napkin. "Do not try to reason with him, Estoria. I highly doubt that he'll stop stuffing his face in with the rate he's going at."

Aria watched in earnest interest as she watched her sisters and close friend Ruben begin to argue and bicker with one another. She did not mind and she knew this was something that all of them did with one another, even if her sisters would never admit it out loud to anyone due to their pride that is infamous for all elves.

"Aria, is something wrong?" Ruben asked, snapping out of Aria's personal train of thought. She looked at him with a confused look, nibbling on the end of a carrot. "You've been awfully quiet this whole time. Usually you would be observing us silently rather than-"

With a might smack with her hand, Ruben was put down into his place as Soria hit him right across the top of his head, immediately shutting him up and looking at her with irritation. "What in the hell was that for?!"

Soria only gave what looked like the face of disappointment as she started picking at her food. "You've been doing it again, always pointing out simple gestures or movements made by someone else. Why, if you weren't so bald and brawny, I would have thought of you as an elf."

Ruben raised a brow at her statement. "What's wrong with being observant? I'm only telling the truth."

It was here that Soira's iconic evil smile revealed itself, making Ruben sweat in fear. "And the truth can hurt, Ruben. Just like that one time in Athel Loren where you were just so happen to be stuck with-"

Ruben immediately closed her mouth with his hands as fast as lightning. Soria's sisters' were looking at Ruben with great suspicion now, the man himself sweating and even having a shiver run up his spine as he saw Estoria starting to stare daggers at him. However, he could see a swirl of blue and green coming from Aria, and he knew very well that he did not want her two switch from her primary colored eyes.

"You see, there's a very good reason as to why I'm doing this…" Ruben began, but his mind just couldn't find any logical reasoning that would satisfy the elven duo. Soria on the other hand was enjoying every moment of Ruben's failing attempt to live for the next few seconds, she may not be her old, cruel self but she was still a dark elf in heart.

Estoria was playing with her butter knife, seemingly making the harmless utensil dance with her fingers. While it may be mere tricks of dexterity to the ignorant eye, Ruben could already tell that she was going to use it on him is he didn't say his next words carefully as he noticed the subtle death threat she was giving to him. Luckily for him, the speakers within the cafeteria began to make some static noises.

" _Would all new incoming students gather your weapons and combat gear and begin heading out towards the courtyard where our Bullheads will transport you towards your initiation for Beacon Academy_. _This will be the only announcement concerning all new students and their initiation, we will begin leaving in one hour, so please be prepared."_

With that, the speakers no longer sounded anything beyond silence. Everyone in the cafeteria began to put their meals away in the trash collecting machines and prepared to head out towards the courtyard or their lockers to gather their belongings. Meanwhile, the elves and Ruben were quite interested with the announcement; for Ruben, he was actually glad and thankful that Sigmar had once again intervened and saved him from a painful and nightmarish demise.

 _Bless you, Sigmar. You truly are the protector of mankind itself._

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen during their intiation," Aria asked aloud, not noticing she now had gained the attention of her other sisters as well as Ruben. "It would be most enjoyable to go along with them and see them perform."

Estoria shook her head, causing Aria to make a small frown. "That is not the purpose of their initiation, Aria. It is a deadly trial that the humans and faunus must go through in order to become the protectors of this world, not some show put on for our entertainment."

Ruben merely shrugged his shoulders. "If any case, I would also like to see how these children perform within their initiation. Ozpin had mentioned it as being a task of survival, so it would be interesting to see how it is for the students, and we could learn much more about them if we went along."

Estoria looked at the man as if he had gone insane. "Ruben, I thought of you to be the last person to actually agree to this kind of thing." She then turned her head to Soria, hoping to find some support from her more corrupted sibling. "Soria, you wouldn't agree with these two, would you?"

It was here that Estoria's heart sank when Soria had put on her iconic devilish smile. "Oh Estoria, I would actually agree with the suggestion of Ruben and our dear sister Aria, it would be a shame to just let her stay here with nothing else to do besides wait."

It was then that she got up, having the tray of food scraps on her plate held in her hands. She put the garbage away in the trash collectors, and proceeded to walk back to the table to fetch her staff, her smile still present. "Besides, it is not as if they had told us that we were not allowed to follow along with the rest of the students. So let us go, and see where these flying machines take us."

Soria then turned around, although Ruben thought she spun around a bit too enthusiastically, but nevertheless agreed with her decision. After all, he would be left alone in his office for Sigmar knows how long, and this was yet another opportunity to learn about the students themselves, at least that's what he convinced himself.

"Ruben," Aria shouted, already at the cafeteria entrance with her other sisters. "Are you coming along or will you continue to eat your food?"

Ruben looked back down at his plates and was surprised to find that he still had a good portion of food left. His stomach wasn't rumbling or making any other indicative noise that signaled that it was hungry. So with a shrug, he picked up his tray with his plates of food and tossed away the garbage in the trash collectors. He silently prayed to Sigmar to forgive him for wasting such precious food as he walked with the elves in tow. He casually listened to the sisters as they converse with one another, discussing miscellaneous topics that he did not know or had interest in.

 _I wonder, what will await us when we do arrive at the proving grounds for the students_

Ruben only hoped that nothing bad would happen to them when they would arrive at the site of the student's initiation. Still, he had braved and surpassed worse, but he just felt a little nervous about the whole situation, and he just couldn't figure out why.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Ready, Set, Launch!

For Ruben, flying was something of a surreal experience to him. Despite living in a world filled with abominations and horrors, mystical beings and ancient magic's, he never really felt anymore strange and bewildered than when he soared through the sky. It was an experience of a lifetime that seldom few could ever partake in, something that he had both the pleasure and displeasure of having.

 _Sigmar, please grant me the strength to not let me fall to my demise…_

Ruben was currently holding onto a part of the Bullhead for his dear life while he sat in its large passenger compartment, waiting to arrive at the initiation site for the incoming new students attending Beacon Academy. Ruben and the elves had to share a Bullhead with some students who they did not know of, but the students probably didn't mind as they were all males who were probably thankful for getting some eye candy. At least that's what Ruben had caught on when one of the students were acting a bit too uninterested with Aria when she sat down right next to the fellow. While the student may have thought they were clever with their quick glances, Ruben quickly made the student stop with a glare that would make a Khorne berzerker shed a bloody tear of proudness.

Suffice to say, the trip so far had not been pleasant to Ruben's mind and body, however strong and unyielding they may be. There were just some scars that would not be completely healed, that being his fear of flying high into the skies.

 _I never really got over that whole 'almost falling to my death' paranoia ever since those times I had to go along with that stubborn Brettonian and his Pegasus. Not to mention I hate flying within the first place anyway._

Those were some dark times indeed, however, the past was in the past and what he had to deal with now was his nausea and phobia of flying within a metallic machine that could miraculously fly better than a dwarf Gyrocopter. In any case, it did not comfort Ruben despite being assured by the pilot many times that the aircraft would not malfunction in any way, and that he was in capable hands. While Ruben did trust the man's words and expertise, he just couldn't shake the fact that he was flying over Sigmar knows how many feet in the air within some metal box with nothing to save him if he had fallen out of the Bullhead.

The elves were actually taking the situation quite well despite their flying fiasco just over a day ago. Although he saw some twitching fingers from Soria and Estoria gripping the handle of her great sword a bit too much, they were marginally handling it better than Ruben was. Aria was handling the flying trip much better than all three of them, whether it was out of sheer ignorance or actually being happy flying, no one knew. Either way, Ruben was hoping that his turmoil would end soon, and that there was something that would help take his mind off the whole flying trip.

As luck would have it, the Bullheads have managed to reach their respective destinations, the different flying vehicles landing relatively close to one another. Once they have completely landed on the ground, many of the students began disembarking from their transports. There were a plethora of professors there, each one gathering a group of students and escorting them to their initiation grounds to begin their deadly trials.

Ruben had gotten off the machine with all due haste, and kissed the ground and murmured silent prayers of fortune and thanks towards Sigmar and the earth itself. The three elves proceeded to laugh and giggle at the man, some of the other students joining in as well. However, one boy in particular approached the man and kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ruben looked up to see that it was Jaune who was comforting him, but he saw right there in his eyes the pain of a man who had also suffered from flying. Ruben shed a tear, not out of the pain from riding in the Bullhead, but knowing that the amateur knight also shared his sorrow and anguish.

The two proceeded to hug one another as brothers in arms, sharing a bond that seldom few can ever understand. That bond being surviving the horridness of flying and all of its forms, whether by vehicle or creature. Meanwhile, the elves were watching in amusement with the silent exchange of gestures.

"I am quite sure flying is not all that bad," Aria commented, slightly confused at Ruben's sobbing on Jaune's shoulder. The poor boy was struggling to keep hold of Ruben's immense weight. "One just needs to learn how to love and embrace the idea of soaring through the skies, touching the clouds and feeling the winds as you fly.

Unfortunately, Soria was not as a romantic as Aria was. "Yes, I would love to agree with your words, however, yesterday served to be the opposite of what you had describe."

Aria frowned at her dark elven sister's words, but Estoria placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. She gave the best loving smile she could. "Do not worry, Aria. You had the best of intentions, and that's all that matters."

She then proceed to look straight at Soria, giving her a look that even made the dark elf's spine shiver in fright. "Don't you agree, Soria?" she spoke with a voice that carried a threat towards one's health and ability to walk.

Soria initially wanted to scoff at her, but seeing that Estoria was staring daggers at her made her rethink her words. She relented and sighed. "Well, be that as it may, I do agree with Estoria. You have done your best, and that is what matters in the end."

Although saying such mushy words killed her pride little by little, she would rather have what little pride she had left killed than her life being ended by her sister and her great sword. In response to her coerced words, Aria had quivering lips and teary eyes, almost looking like some cute puppy or kitten about to cry.

She then embraced her sister in a tight hug, surprising the both of them. Soria was caught off guard by her hug, and the strength that she held within her loving embrace. Estoria giggled as Soria tried to pry her off to no avail, and Aria letting her hug becoming tighter the more Soria resisted her sisterly love. Meanwhile, Ruben and Jaune had ended their little comradery as Jaune had to leave to go to his initiation with some other students. With a pained shoulder, Jaune had waved goodbye to the burly man and Ruben was just left by himself; except for the elven sisters who were currently enjoying themselves at the moment.

Not wanting to break their own little time of happiness and bonding, Ruben had decided to follow one of the student groups that were proceeding to leave the landing grounds of the Bullhead and head towards their initiation grounds. He was pretty sure the sisters would be fine on their own, considering the fact that not only were they centuries older than him, but that Aria can just track him down whatever way he went. She was a Waywatcher after all, not someone to easily fool whenever she actually puts her mind to it like tracking and hunting someone or something.

In any case, Ruben made his way towards one group of students with an even mix of males and females. He decided to follow close behind, not wanting to disturb the students socializing with one another before they would be sent off to survive in the wilderness and fight with whatever was considered dangerous in this world.

 _Now that I think about it, Ozpin did teach me about those dark creatures. I think they were called Grimm if I recall correctly._

Grimm, creatures who sought only the destruction of mankind and all of its creations. In some similarities, they were like Chaos, except there were no godly entities who wanted to corrupt and enslave humans to their will. In all things considered from what Ozpin had taught him about the Grimm, they were like a breath of fresh air in comparison to the eldritch horrors and living nightmares that existed back in the Old and New Worlds. By no means were they not deadly by what Ozpin had showed and taught him, but such creatures paled in comparison to the monstrous might of giants, the ferocity and battle lust of orks, and the atrocities committed by those corrupted by Chaos.

The Grimm, in any case, were a minor nuisances at best to him. At worst, well the Empire and those who stand with it have faced and beaten far worse than any danger that the Grimm could ever muster. Regardless, this world had its own dangers, and humanity was in danger of being annihilated by these creatures of darkness. As a warrior-priest of Sigmar, it was his duty to protect mankind, and defeat the darkness that sought to consume them all. He would not accept defeat nor failure within his line of duty on Remnant or any foreign world or universe, for him…

 _Only in death, does my duty end._

And until then, he will die fighting; and when he dies, he will do so with a prayer to Sigmar on his lips, and the corpses of his enemies lying beneath him as he falls. That he made an oath to himself. So with vigilant silence, he followed the students with a book of Sigmar and a blessed war hammer in his hands.

"…and that is the end of the instructions given to me by Ozpin himself. So, any questions before we move on towards your exciting adventure in the woods?" Professor Port asked, eyeing each student on their launching platforms.

All of them were dealing with the situation in various ways. Some being visibly nervous and tense, and others not caring in the slightest bit of the lethal dangers that lurk within the old woods of the Emerald Forest. Either way, none of them raised their hands to answer their questions, and so he signaled his assistant, Doctor Oobleck, to begin their initiation.

And by beginning, it meant launching them into the forest. Unlike Ozpin and some other professors at Beacon Academy, Professor Port liked to launch all of them at random into the forest rather than just one at the time. He argued that it brought more motivation into the student, after all, a good and capable Huntsman could deal with the unexpected with the right mind and tools. So one by one, students were launched at random towards the forest, all of them having to fight their way through the forest infested with Grimm and having to complete their task in order to fully attend Beacon Academy.

However, as all of the students left, there was still one person who was present with the other professors. That person being Ruben Kahler, the warrior-priest of Sigmar who had made quite the excitement and uproar with professors and faculty. While many of the other professors and faculty, the majority of them being faunus, were discontent with Ruben's presence in the school; Professor Port welcomed the man with open arms. Now while Professor Port is not one to enjoy the company of those who remained to be ignorant of the faunus' plight and treat them as lesser beings, he had listened attentively to Ruben when he had first spoke in the meeting Ozpin had hastily made all of them attend.

Needless to say, the man was a fantastic storyteller if Professor Port had anything to say about him. The way he vividly told his story to them: the life that he had lived before he came to Remnant, the differences between his world and Remnant, and so much more that Professor Port was simply taken by the man's storytelling talent. So that was one of the reasons as to why he was one of the professors who had supported Ozpin's decision despite the stiff opposition that came with the other professors. In the end, Ozpin's decision to let Ruben stay at Beacon Academy went unchallenged since most of those who did not agree with him were scared to death by Ruben who practically sent all the opposing professors flying through the room with his hammer.

Professor Port never really had the chance to socialize with the man after that, being too busy with being prepared for the new coming students that he would be teaching for the school year. However, since Ruben was standing awkwardly away from the professors and not looking at them at all, he considered it a good time more than any to talk with the man and get to know him more. Doctor Oobleck, on the other hand, was keeping tabs on the students on his scroll as he was a man who was invested in his career as a professor more so than the others, something Professor Port highly respected him for.

So Professor Port approached the priestly man, with a mixture of cautiousness and casualness and managed to garner the man's attention as he approached him. While he may not have realized it before, but Ruben was practically towering over him and the way that Ruben was looking at him was not easing his nervousness in the slightest.

So with a small cough, he decided to begin his mission. "So, I hear that you're our new counselor." Professor Port started off, hoping to get on the warrior-priest's good side.

Ruben nodded his head in response. "Indeed I have, although I am quite new to this…position, I feel that I more than capable of being able to provide for the students in regards to advice and maybe even some prayers."

Now Professor Port raised his brow, seemingly interested with Ruben's religious background as he had before. "Now tell me, Ruben. You're a priest of…Sigmar, correct?" The colossal man nodded in response. "Just who is Sigmar anyway? I never had the chance to hear you elaborate on him besides of what you had told us in the meeting."

Ruben smiled, grateful and ecstatic of the prospect of having a Sigmar worshipper on Remnant. "Well now, Sigmar is the patron god of the Empire, the-"

A very loud explosion immediately sounded off from the Emerald Forest, having Professor Port and Ruben turning their eyes towards the source of the noise. In the far northern part of the Emerald Forest, Ruben and Professor Port could clearly see the rising smoke coming from there, and even more explosions occurring as each moment passed.

"Gentlemen, we seem to have a very BIG problem on our hands here!" Doctor Oobleck shouted, causing the two to jump in fright. "Ruben, I think you may want to take a look at this."

Doctor Oobleck handed his scroll over to Ruben who began to look at the live video feed from one of the many cameras placed within the Emerald Forest before the initiation began. Ruben rubbed his eyes, and even shaking his head in the hopes that what he saw was all just a complete figment of his imagination. There he saw on his screen some of his old friends and comrades fighting against some giant scorpion beast for their lives, although one of them in particular was enjoying the fighting just a bit too much.

As some more explosions began to go off in the distance, Ruben promptly given Doctor Oobleck the scroll back to him and walked right onto one of the platforms with his war hammer ready in his hands.

"Um, just what are you exactly doing, Ruben?" Professor Port asked, seemingly confused at Ruben's actions.

With his eyes narrowed, Ruben concentrated on the smoke column in the distance. "I'm going to go and meet up with my old friends. Now, how do you get this contraption to work in sending me to fly all the way over there?"

Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port looked at one another before briefly turning their attention back to Ruben. The two of them could already see the steely determination and resolve in his eyes, and as much as the two wanted to argue with him as to how much of a bad idea it was, they did not voice it as they knew what Ruben's answer would be.

"Well then, it seems that time is of the essence," Docotor Oobleck spoke as he was adjusting the power and coordinates of the launching platforms. "I will try to launch you as far as possible towards you desired destination. Good luck, Ruben."

With a single press on his scroll, Ruben was sent flying through the sky at insane speeds. While he resisted the urge to throw up and pass out due to flying, he held on steady and gripped his war hammer tight as he soared through the skies _._ However, in his haste that was fueled by his emotions and not of logic, he forgot one crucial and important factor as he was beginning to approach the ground.

 _Oh for the love of-_

On that day, many students and some professors had reported an inhumane scream echoing across the Emerald Forest. No one knew exactly what the source of the screaming, save for one priestly warrior. However, for Ruben, it was just another repeat of a disaster in Brettonia, and he could have sworn he had heard a haughty laugh as his face was implanted right into the ground.


End file.
